Family
by tetsia.howard
Summary: Dino's come to see Hibari... without Romario. This can only end in disaster, right? D18, established relationship, BL.


Hibari Kyoya, feared Disciplinary Head of Namimori Middle and now, Namimori High, was sleeping. Again. Really, Dino thought, give the guy a patch of sunlight and he was content as a cat. The blonde had to admit; he was gorgeous to look at. When he was asleep, his delicate features gave him an ethereal, serene look. It was when he was awake, with fire in his eyes and a slight smirk, that Dino couldn't take his eyes off him.

"You're staring, herbivore." In the couple of years that Dino had known him, the raven's voice had deepened into a low timbre that never failed to send chills down the Bronco's spine.

Icy gray eyes opened as Kyoya looked up. The damned horse could never just be quiet… He'd been enjoying his nap, but he had to admit, the prospect of fighting the Cavallone was a good reason to get up. As his brain dropped the foggy cloud of sleep, he blinked, then sat up and looked around. "Herbivore… where is your babysitter?"

Dino winced and sighed. "Just once, Kyoya, you could call me by name… and he's not my babysitter! I told him to go find something to do… He and Tetsuya were headed out for sake last I heard."

Kyoya sighed softly. So much for his entertainment… "If you were just going to sit and stare at me, you could have stayed home. I was sleeping." He started to lay back down again.

The sharp crack of leather in the air made his eyes fly open, wondering what tangled mess Dino had gotten himself into this time… until he realized the whip had snared his wrist. What the… He was even more confused when Dino expertly twitched the handle, yanking the prefect forward and into his waiting arms.

"Herbivore…" Kyoya's growl made the blonde smirk, wrapping an arm around his waist and effectively trapping him against him.

"Kyoya…"

"Where are they hidden, damned horse?" The raven-haired prefect struggled a bit, stopping short when he realized he was just rubbing himself against the blonde, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

"Where are who, Ky-o-ya?" Dino purred softly, pulling Kyoya tighter against him. The skylark froze, staring up at him.

"Where are your crowds, Cavallone? You're never this good alone…"

Dino's smirk grew wider as he leaned forward, his lips touching the prefect's ear as he spoke softly. "There is. No one. Up here. Just us." He couldn't resist licking the ear softly, a light touch that sent a shiver through the beautiful man in his arms.

Kyoya couldn't resist closing his eyes, though his body stayed as stiff and unyielding as he could make it… Dino was just far too likely to trip and throw them both off the roof with no one here to keep him in check. How he'd managed to capture him… so easily… "H-How, herbivore?" His eyes opened; a dark, stormy gray as he looked into clear blue ones.

"How what, Kyoya? How did I capture you? I'd like to think it was with my charming personality and incredibly good looks." When the raven fought to get away or punch him, Dino tightened his grip, laughing low. "In this particular case, it was because you were still half-asleep and not expecting an attack… it seems you still have something to learn from me after all."

"I've learned nothing from you, damned horse… " Kyoya struggled again, trying to put a bit of distance between himself and that lusty chuckle… he knew where that led. He had to try again. "Cavallone, why are you not on your face yet?" He was getting a little irritated now… the Italian's sense of humor always seemed to spark at the worst times… like when they were perilously close to the edge of the roof… or a body of water.

Dino just rolled his eyes, pulling Kyoya in and kissing him softly. The raven always resisted at first… but soon he felt those long, calloused fingers in his hair and he was able to drop his whip and wrap his arms around the skylark's waist, pulling him flush against him.

They parted for air, and Dino rested his forehead against Kyoya's, getting his small, tight-lipped smile in return. "You haven't answered my question… You need your subordinates around you or you're a klutz, Cavallone."

"REBORN said I needed 'subordinates'. I've never once said that, Kyoya." His hands moved up and down the prefect's back, causing a soft growl of approval from his carnivore.

"You've always needed them before…"

"No… I just need someone from my family."

Kyoya pulled away, again whipping his head around, wondering who was spying on them. That damned Bronco KNEW he didn't like public displays… What he saw when he looked back had his jaw drop, the surprise for once obvious on his normally stoic features.

Dino was on one knee in front of him, a small necklace box open in his hands. On the soft purple velvet was a silver necklace with a delicate-looking charm dangling from it. What made the raven-haired man stare was that the charm was an exact replica of his tonfa, surrounded by Dino's whip. "Herbivore… what…"

The blonde smiled up at him, trying to hold down the blush on his cheeks. Really, sometimes he was as bad as his little brother… "Kyoya, I can't function without my family around me, you know this. But I've known for a while that fighting with you… well, I haven't needed Romario with me in quite some time." He took a deep breath, knowing he was going to get hurt…. It was totally worth it. "I love you, Kyoya, and you're… you're a part of my family… a part of me that I don't want to get rid of…"

The tonfa across his head was expected. He braced for it as best he could and only skidded a couple feet. What was surprising was that Kyoya had the necklace in his hand. He half-expected him to chuck it over the rooftop, honestly… but the raven-haired prefect looked down at it, then back at him. "You're an idiot, Cavallone." He didn't resist when Dino stood up and wrapped his arms back around him.

"I meant it, Kyoya."

"Hn…" But Dino noticed the necklace slip into the pocket of his uniform. He also noticed that Kyoya's lips were soft against his, before the skylark pulled back. "Well, since you don't need Romario…" The silver tonfas glinted in the sunlight.

"Aww, Kyoya, couldn't you give it a rest?" But Dino was laughing, diving forward to grab his whip in a roll as the prefect ran at him.

* * *

AN: For my lovely PrincessxTheXRipper, because I told her I would... Gah, these two... I hate to say that I'm really starting to ship this... at least in parts. lol


End file.
